sarugetchufandomcom-20200213-history
Jake
|Family = unknown|Age = 10|Dislikes = Evil Jake: losing against Spike in competitions|Real Name = ヒロキ (Hiroki) Jake Buzz (AE1), Jake (AEOTL)}} Jake, known in Japan as Hiroki ( ), and known as Buzz in the European dub of Ape Escape, is Spike's best friend, and usually his biggest rival. He's often unwillingly controlled by Specter. In Saru Get You ~On Air~, he is the son of a rich family and has a huge crush on Natalie. Appearance In Ape Escape, Jake has blue hair and a pony tail and wears a tank top and jeans. He normally has yellow-colored eyes, but red eyes whenever he is under the control of Specter. In Ape Escape: On the Loose, Jake has the exact same outfit, but his hairstyle has completely change. In Saru Get You ~On Air~, Jake wears a blue jacket, a black shirt underneath, and black pants. Personality Jake (when not being controlled by Specter) is a lot like Spike, they both appear to be competitive as they race to the Professor's lab in the opening cutscene of Ape Escape.'' He also shows that he is strong willed when Jake becomes free from Specter's Control, yet he was taken put under control, which questions if he wanted to be controlled or not. Jake has a completely different personality when he is under the control of Specter, Jake is very loyal toward him and goes along to try and stop Spike from messing with their plans for world domination. Biography Ape Escape/Ape Escape: On The Loose Spike and Jake were best friends and friendly rivals. One day Jake was racing with Spike to see who could make it to the Professor's lab first to see his new time machine when suddenly they had been transported back in time along with Specter and the apes. Somehow, Specter was able to find Jake and put him under his control. This causes Jake's appearance and personality to change completely. He now had menacing red eyes and wanted to beat Spike. Through out the game, Jake frequently challenges Spike in a space dimension, with Spike always coming out on top. In Specter Land, Spike and Jake had their final battle. After Spike beats Jake, he snaps out of Specter's control. Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed Jake also appears in Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed, once again under Specter's control. He challenges Spike, his friends, the monkeys, and the Pipotrons several times on a motorbike. Once the unknown man took over the cyber world, he took control of Jake, giving him a new look, but was soon beaten. After beating the grid core, he rejoined his friends, free from Specter's control and returned to the Professor's lab. Ape Escape: Million Monkeys Jake appears as an unlockable character in Coliseum Mode and Multiplayer Mode. Saru Get You ~On Air~ In the anime, Saru Get You ~On Air~, Jake is known as Hiroki. He is from a rich family which he notes in the episode when he comes to the lab with a golden net which looks like a Monkey Net even though it's a fake. Most of the time he is shown attempting to impress Natalie (as he has a crush on her) and catching monkeys with Spike. Jake carries a picture of Natalie with him and dreams about her nearly every time. He ultimately did a lot of heroic things in the anime to save Natsumi, such as when he saved Natsumi from the evil gone crazy Pink Monkey in Episode 36, Season 2 (protecting Natalie from behind, and let Pink Monkey hit him instead). Hiroki will do anything to win Natalie's heart. Gallery See ''Jake/Gallery Trivia * In the American version of Ape Escape 1, both Spike and Jake are portrayed as being more like grown teenagers, despite still being classified as 10-year olds. * A strange thing that is also noticeable between the Japanese and international versions of Ape Escape 1, is that in both the intro and cutscenes, both Spike and Jake's eye look and animations have been slightly readjusted to look somewhat less childlike and more serious. This is probably due to the fact that the American developers wanted Spike and Jake's facial expressions to match the voice actors' expressions more, instead of having the slightly less serious and more childlike attitude the two boys have in the Japanese version. * Jake makes a minor appearance as unlockable concept artwork in Ape Escape 2. * Jake was supposed to be in the storyline for Ape Escape: Million Monkeys, but the cutscene where Team Spike (as a good side) or Team Specter (as a bad side) encounters him was removed from the game according to the official Ape Escape Million Monkeys website. He was likely meant to be either the Second member of Team Spike or the Second member of Team Specter since he had always been shown to have both a good and evil side in the previous games. To make up for his absence, he was instead made to be a playable character in the Coliseum Mode and Multiplayer Mode. Category:Characters Category:Ape Escape Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Ape Escape Bosses Category:Ape Escape: On the Loose Bosses Category:Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed Bosses